


I Walk A Lonely Road; The Only One That I Have Ever Known

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Highschoolers Cuss Like Sailors, Drabble For Valentine's Day, Fluff, Humor, M/M, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble for Valentine's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk A Lonely Road; The Only One That I Have Ever Known

"Hey, Charles," Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey what?" Charlie flopped over and brought her legs into the roll-y chair, succeeding in falling over... with the chair.

"Stop laughing and help. Me. Up." Charlie hissed, while Dean basically lost it, cackling into his bed. The pair were in Dean's room, lounging about at 1:00 in the morning. On a Saturday, of course.

"So..." the conversation returned to the Awkward.

"That's your 'I Have A Crush' face." Charlie said.

"Whhhaaaaaaat?" Dean made a weird face that quite obviously confirmed Charlie's suspicions.

"I knew it!" Charlie squealed, "Who." Charlie began chanting "Who." over and over and over again.

"I can't trust you." Dean said.

"Why, of course you can!" Charlie rebutted, "It's them you can't trust." she walked over to Dean's door and slammed her fist on it twice, once short, and once a few feet shorter, then opening it.

"Ow!"

"Holy shit, ow!" Sam and Gabe tumbled into the bedroom, clutching their foreheads.

"You two. Out." Dean snarled, grabbing a convenient squirt bottle, and spraying the freshmen like naughty cats.

"Ahhh!" Gabe and Sam ran from the room, still nursing their head wounds.

"Okay." Charlie flopped down on a bean-bag chair, "Now, who. Who. Who."

"Fine! Fine!" Dean was getting a headache from her incessant chanting, "Castiel Novak."

"No. Fucking. Way." Charlie gasped.

"I know, I know, he's the 'star track runner'! I don't stand a chance!" Dean sighed, laying back on his bed.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie asked, jumping onto Dean's bed with him, "You know his little brother!"

"I realize that." Dean said exasperated, "But how close do you really think they are?"

"As far as I know, as close as you and Sam." Charlie said somberly.

"And how much _do_ you know?" Dean asked, curious.

"I should know, we've been hanging out just as long as you and I." Charlie replied seriously.

"Whhhhaaaaat?" Dean gasped, "You have to find out what he thinks about me."

"Will do, as long as you ask him out for the Valentine's Day Blast-a-Palooza." Charlie said. That was what their school forced them to call the Valentine's Day Dance (honestly it was just an excuse for people to complain about their school).

"Deal." the two shook, Dean not thinking of the repercussions of his decision.

.o0o.

"Gabe you fucker!" Michael practically screamed from Lucifer's room.

"Oh. My. God." Gabe gasped.

"What?" Anna, Cas, and Charlie stopped moving around the kitchen. Anna had been making sandwiches and Cas and Charlie had been playing tag (don't ask why.)

"I put superglue in Luci's bed." Gabe looked honest-to-God traumatized. It took a while for everyone else to get it, then Charlie and Cas raced up the stairs, a panting Anna following them after a swift internal debate over whether to protect the sandwiches or just screw it and let Gabe eat them.

"Oh."

"My."

"Sweet Baby Jesus."

"Oh shit." Luci and Mike went pale. Luci was straddling Mike in what was most certainly a not-just-friends position. Their hair was mussed and they were both sweaty, and Luci had a hickey on his neck. 

"Uuuuhhhhh." Cas just stood there, attempting to process what had just happened, when Anna and Charlie had their phones out in a flash, taking blackmail photos.

"Sooooo..." Luci looked extremely awkward, "Surprise. I'm gay."

"Uh..." Mike looked guilty.

"What a way to come out, brother." Gabriel stood at the doorframe with his famous shit-eating grin on his face, "By the way, Anna, we're out of sandwiches."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Anna chose to ignore her little brother, "We honestly don't care."

"Well, obviously I would've chosen a less awkward moment, but," Luci shrugged and Michael blushed beet red.

"Gabe, tell us how to undo this, please." Anna said evenly to the fourteen-year-old. Gabe took that moment to crack up, howling with laughter.

"Best- prank- ever." he gasped between laughs, "Just- soap and- water." Cas looked relieved to go do something _other_ than look at the scene in front of him any more.

After the two teenagers had gotten unstuck, Cas and Charlie retreated to Cas's room with a bowl of M-n-M's they stole from Gabriel.

"HEY WHO STOLE MY FUCKING M-N-M'S?" Gabriel screeched upon discovery of his missing candy.

"CAS!" Charlie screeched back, popping an offending chocolate into her mouth and sighing at the taste.

"Traitor." Cas growled, pouring as many M-n-M's into his mouth as physically possible before Gabriel burst into the room and snatched the bowl back.

"By the way, Cas has a crush." Gabe smiled evilly as he backed out of the room, caressing the bowl like it was his only child.

"Gabe." Cas growled, face-planting into his pillow. Charlie descended down upon him like a bat.

"Who. Who. Who. Who." she sounded like an owl.

"Deanf Winfesfter." Cas mumbled around the pillow and the M-n-M's.

"What was that?" Charlie placed her hand up to her ear, smirking.

"I have A FUCKING CRUSH ON DEAN WINCHESTER OKAY" Cas yelled, swallowing the candies and sitting up. 

"TWENTY DOLLARS, YOU LITTLE TURD!" Lucifer shouted at his brother.

"NO- NO- I'M BROKE!" Gabe screeched back, "HAVE MY CANDY!"

"What did they bet on and how does it involve me?" Cas sighed.

"Oh, there's bets on whether or not you're a raging homo. Me and Luci won." Charlie smiled sadistically.

"You bet too?!" Cas flopped back onto his pillow.

"Yup." Charlie said, grabbing Cas's hidden marshmallow stash that he- somehow- managed to keep hidden from Gabriel.

"Well, what do I do?" Cas asked, waving his hands.

"Well, for one, tell him." Charlie said.

"I can't do that, Charles." Cas sighed, "He's cute and cool and straight and he _has a girlfriend_ and-"

"Lisa and him broke up." Charlie said, "And he's bisexual."

"How would you know?" Cas was suspicious.

"Well, aside from the fact that he dated Benny Laffite for a year before Benny moved," Charlie rolled her eyes, "I've known him for- just about as long as I've known you."

"What. Charles. You need to tell me this shit!" Cas said.

"Okay, I'll tell you that he wouldn't say no if you asked him to the Valentine Stupid Name Dance." Charlie snorted at her own joke.

"Charles." Cas said, so serious you could _taste_ it, "Say that again."

"He likes you, you fucking idiot." Charlie said, completely exasperated.

"He what?" Cas gasped, "Say that one more time, and know that if you are lying I will find you and I will skiiiiinnnn you."

"He has a fucking ridiculous crush on you, although your Sherlock reference does not go unnoticed." Charlie smiled, "Now braid my hair and tell me I'm pretty."

Cas and Dean were both scheming that night.

.o0o.

"Hey, Dean," Cas said, flashing the other senior a bright smile at school that Monday. They were in a crowded hallway, probably not the best place for asking someone out, but then again they were teenagers, so.

"Hey- uh- Cas, right?" Dean stuttered. Cas noticed the bright flush in his cheeks and smiled brighter.

"Yeah." Cas breathed.

"Anyway..." they both said at the same time, reaching for their pockets.

"I want to know-" they both started and apologized, blushing and stammering 'you firsts' and 'I'm sorries'.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" they both said at the same time, then just... broke off and stared, open-mouthed, at the other.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." Dean sniggered half-heartedly, still in shock. Cas nodded, and the green eyes that could bring Cas to his knees locked with his own orbs.

"Of course." Cas pulled on Dean's collar and the two met at the mouth. Dean felt electricity race down his spine and Cas felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter up through his chest and out into the world.

"Now, now, boys, keep it in your pants." Charlie smirked as she passed them, mission accomplished.

.o0o.

"OKAY- WHO DID THIS?" Gabe yelled, two years down the road. Luci and Michael blanched at their stew, and Dean had no clue what was going on, but Anna and Charlie were bent over laughing and Cas was trying desperately to keep the smile off of his face.

"I'm going up there..." Dean said, and without another word whisked upstairs, everyone else following to see what revenge Luci and Mike had plotted for the coming-out surprise.

"Sam?" Dean looked between his brother, who's hands were stuck on either side of Gabriel's hips, his face much too close to Gabe's crotch to be comfortable- thank God they were both still clothed (mostly- Sam was nay a shirt and Gabe was in his boxers).

"Surprise, I'm gay." Sam smiled, face inches from Gabe's nether regions, "Now, how the fuck do we remove this?"

"Soap and water." Gabe hissed, "And thanks for ruining the moment."

"Oh, any time, brother." Luci smiled as Cas and a very traumatized Dean went off in search of just that, sharing fond and lighthearted kisses all the way.


End file.
